Inhabited
by TaHimIksaBaHaY
Summary: A ghost by the name of Avi inhabits Star's body but unfortunately this wasn't deliberate...I suck at summaries! Just read! (BBRae, RobStar)
1. Not Starfire

(First Teen Titans fic. Don't kill me yet. By the way, words in** bold** are the thots of whoever. Be it Rob, Rae, BB, Cy, or Star. Oh wait, since Star is the main her thots will be in _Italics_.)  
Inhabited  
  
Starfire blinked a few times to find herself on the couch in the Titan Tower. Robin was beside her trying hard not to fall asleep. He looked as if he was waiting for her to become conscious again. All the other titans were huddled around the scene too.  
  
A week ago Starfire had collapsed from the air when she was flying. She had remained unconscious until now. But things aren't always as they seem.  
  
Starfire blinked again, she had fully regained consciousness and sat up on the couch. The others looked tired, but happy.  
  
"You're awake." Beastboy started.  
  
'_who the hell are you?_' Star's mind was saying.  
  
"Um. Yes."  
  
'_where am I?_'  
  
"You were unconscious for a few days."  
  
"Um. Sure."  
  
'_Are they talking to me? I'm dead.In both ways._ '  
  
"Uh. I have to go to my room for a while." So the alien retreated to her room leaving the Titans there looking confused. They were all silent there for a moment.  
  
"Um, you guys know anything about this?" said Robin. He was the most appalled of them all.  
  
"Well, she seems to be in a state of shock." Raven replied.

'**But there's something that doesn't seem right.**'  
  
"Yeah and you know maybe she's...recovering." Cyborg said. And they four retreated to their rooms. They were all confused.  
  
Meanwhile in Starfire's Room...  
  
Starfire was pacing around her room frustratedly. She began throwing her things around and flopping onto her bed and screaming into her pillow. It was a depressing sight, especially since she wasn't even Starfire.  
  
'_Okay? What am I doing here? I'm not in my body! I'm in a Teen Titan's Body. How'd I get here? Why am I not dead yet. I don't know the first thing about being Starfire.  
  
Okay, so she's an alien who is learning about Earth. That's all. I want to be myself here! Maybe I can be me and her. Hmmm...I'm starting tomorrow...tomorrow I shall leave this room!_'  
  
**(A/N: So that was incredibly short BUT I'll only continue if I at least get one review. I'm not asking for much, just one review. More is better...thanx! Oh yeah, and please review!!)**


	2. Doubt

**(A/N: How should I refer to my main character? Avi? Or Starfire?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know any of the Titans (though I wish I did) nor do I own Michelle Branch's song "Its You", I only hold claim over Avi.**  
  
**Doubt**  
  
_'Maybe the whole thing was a dream. Maybe when I wake up I'll find that waking up in a Teen Titan's body was a misunderstanding. Maybe the big guy just wanted me to learn something.'_  
  
So the young titan goes out of her room and peers out the door...  
  
_'It gets worse doesn't it? Well I said I'd get out of here.'  
_  
It was quiet around Titan Tower during that time of day. No one was playing video games and nothing was cooking in the dining room. The remaining four titans were no where to be seen either. She looked at the clock, 5:30 am.  
  
_'No wonder'  
_

She thought...  
  
_'I want to fly home and get all the things I left there. But my parents aren't dead and I can't go there and be all Hi mom, hi dad, I'm Avi, your dead daughter. Well, I'm living in Starfire's body! Can I get my stuff and go back to Titan Tower?  
_  
_Suuure they'll believe me. Either, they'll try to make me stay and the Teen Titans will come after me or dad will try to exorcise me._ **(A/N: Avi's dad is an exorcist. Cool ey?)** _Or I can just float to my room as a ghost. That's a thought.'  
_  
So Avi's spirit tried as hard as possible to get out of Starfire's body. But of no avail, she was stuck there. Avi, feeling depressed went to the rooftop and sat down on the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest. She was stuck here until her body dies.  
  
When she was dying she was afraid to lose everything she loved because they wouldn't exactly follow her and die as well. But now that she was alive the more she couldn't see her friends because they would run and be scared or turn away.  
  
A lone tear slid down her cheek. Avi brushed it off her cheek.  
  
_'I want out. If my parents threw out what I love the most then there's no turning back for me is there? I want to go back there and get my things, my laptop, my guitar, my books, my CDs anything that reminds me of my life before I died. Especially my diary. How in the world do I get there? I could fly yet I don't know how.  
  
It would be a ridiculous idea to fly the Peter Pan way. Think Happy Thoughts. Yeah sure. Well, at this point anything is possible'  
_  
So Starfire/Avi closed her eyes and thought of the first thing that came to her mind...acceptance. From her parents, her friends and the titans. Before she knew it she was flying.  
  
_'So it does work!'_  
  
And she glided through the air to a glade in a nearby forest. Avi lived in a small cabin, it was small but it had everything she needed.  
  
_'Aha, everything's still here. Oh there's my backpack. Hmmm, CD/MP3 player, check. Guitar, check, wait I can't chuck that into my bag, I'll just load it into its case and voila carry on. Ummm, pictures, photo album, camera, cellphone, charger, camera, laptop, books. Wait, this all won't fit, here's another knapsack...'_  
  
So she loaded everything she wanted into her knapsacks and flew back to Titan Tower. Once she got there everyone was staring at her. Robin was the one to speak first  
  
"Hey where were you?"  
  
"Uhh...buying some stuff..."  
  
"But the malls don't open until around 10:30."  
  
"Ummm, I bought these things at a garage sale, yeah a garage sale."  
  
"Oh..." But he looked skeptical, as did the other Teen Titans.  
  
"Well, sit down and show us what you bought."  
  
She did, quite hesitantly...  
  
Beast Boy saw the guitar first above everything...  
  
"Wow! A Guitar, I didn't know you played!"  
  
_'Well I did. In a band with my best friends and boyfriend. Siiighh.'  
_  
"Well, I'm learning."  
  
"Gothic attire from Hot Topic?" Raven said as she eyed the black attire.  
  
"Ummm, well, they looked cool."  
  
"I thought your favorite color was pink."  
  
_'Well, actually I hate pink.' _

"I grew out of it."  
  
Cyborg then saw the laptop, CD/MP3 player and cellphone  
  
"Wooow, this must have cost you a lot."  
  
_'Actually these were gifts from my parents. When I was still alive.'  
_  
"Yup. They sure did."  
  
"CDs like System of A Down, Modern Rock, Kittie, The Who, Metallica, A Perfect Circle...Rock Bands and Goth Bands? Where'd you find them?" Raven asked, she wanted these CDs sooo much, "Can I borrow them?"  
  
"Uh, well, sure!"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Beastboy said, "Since when did you like Goth, and Rock? I always thought you were a Britney type of person.  
  
"uuuuhhhh..."  
  
_'Britney? Britney sucks!'_**(A/N: No offense to all ze Brit fans out there!)**  
  
Robin watched silently as his comrades checked out things that Starfire had bought. They were all interested in her stuff when suddenly he caught sight of her photo album. He took it and looked throught it. In the picture was a young pretty black haired girl who looked about their age who was hugging a guy beside her. Picture of the same black haired girl with her family around her...more pics of the guy, black haired girl's friends...etc. etc.  
  
"Uh, hey Starfire, who are these people in these pictures?"  
  
BB looked up from the CDs he was looking at.  
  
"Pictures? Where? Where? Lemme see!"  
  
Starfire gasped, her pictures but before she could grab the pictures everyone was huddled around Robin looking at her pictures...  
  
"Well Star, who are these people?" they all turned to look at her.  
  
_'Stop making me feel like such a criminal.'  
_  
"Ummmm, I don't know. I just bought the album but I didn't know that there were pictures inside."  
  
"Well what about this? A whole box full of pictures..."  
  
"Umm...why is the world treating me like a criminal anyway? Can't a living dead girl live in peace!"  
  
"Living dead girl?"  
  
"I mean alien on Earth...bye."  
  
And she took her things to the her room and slammed the door.  
  
_'Holy Shit, my guitar.'  
_  
She went back out just too get her guitar. The Titans were about to ask her some questions but she got into her room before they could speak. Depressed again she sat on the bed and began to strum...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"What was up with Star, its as if she was possessed or something?!" Cyborg said. The titans were watching Robin pace around the area.  
  
**'Possessed ey?'** thought Raven  
  
"Yeah dude, its like those stuff were hers but you know, it wasn't her talking."  
  
**'Wasn't her? Maybe...'**  
  
"I'm going to go talk to talk to her." Raven said.  
  
Raven saw Starfire on her bed, she was strumming on her guitar while singing along.  
  
_"All I hear is raindrops  
Fallin on the rooftop _

_Oooh baby, tell me why'd you have to go _

_And this pain I feel won't go away_

_ And today, I'm officially missin' you..."_  
  
"A-hem..."  
  
"Hi Rae, sorry bout what I said a few minutes ago."  
  
"Its not a problem."  
  
"Well, whatsup? Have the guys forgiven me?"  
  
"Well, they're confused and I think I know why?"  
  
"Y-you d-do?"  
  
"You're not really Starfire are you?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Look, if you don't say anything, I'll tell the guys that you snatched Starfire's spirit and you're just here coz you work for Slade! Take it or leave it..."  
  
".........No, I'm not Starfire......."  
  
"Then who the hell are you and where's Starfire?"  
  
".........I don't know........."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I don't know what happened either. I'm dead technically. I woke up in Star's body. I do have a theory though."  
  
"What? Well what is your theory?"  
  
"Well, when Star fainted she fell but she didn't feel unconscious, she died and when I died the big guy shifted me to her body to fill the gap that you'd have experienced. So she's in Tamaran heaven and I'm back here. "  
  
Something blew up in the room...  
  
"uhhh...sure. Well, then how'd you die?"  
  
"I don't know, I think I died in my sleep but I was well aware that I was dying. You won't spill right?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Right. Well if they find out will they kill me?"  
  
"If you're lucky.........no."  
  
"Will they adjust to having a totally different 'Starfire'?"  
  
"Give them time. They'll learn."  
  
"What about Robin?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure he'll soon find out that I'm not exactly the Starfire he fell in love with."  
  
"Maybe he'll fall in love with you."  
  
_'That's not the problem.'  
_  
"I can read your thoughts you know, what's the problem?"  
  
"Wha? Well nothing. Would it be a problem if I asked you to leave right now. I just want to think right now."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Thanks, and please, please don't tell. I want to tell them myself."  
  
"What's your real name anyway?"  
  
"Avi. No more, no less."  
  
"Yeah sure, I like your name."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
And the purple haired titan exited from the room. But unbeknownst to either of the two there was someone listening around the side of the room.  
  
"She's not really Starfire?" the figure whispered to himself and he turned and left.  
  
_'What's the problem? Nothing. I replied. Of course I have a problem with Robin. Its not that he should fall in love with me but me falling for him...'  
_  
She picked up her guitar and began to sing again...

_"If tomorrow never comes_

_ I would want just one thing_

_ I would sell it to the stars and sun_

_ I would let it for the world to see_

_ And it's you_

_ The light changes when you're in the room_

_ Oh it's you_

_ Oh it's you_

_ If tomorrow never comes_

_ I would want just one wish_

_ To kiss your quiet mouth_

_ Trace the steps of my fingertips_

_ And it's you_

_ The light changes when you're in the room_

_ Oh it's you_

_ Oh it's you_

_ Oh it's you _

_ Oh it's you _

_Oh it's you _

_Oh it's you _

_Oh it's you..."_   
  
"Can I have an encore?"  
  
"Robin. Hi."  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Just strumming on my guitar and talking to Raven. She just left."  
  
"That was a nice song...I never knew you could sing let alone play."  
  
"There are many things you don't know about me."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Who was that song for? Me?"  
  
_'Not Really...'  
_  
"Um...yeah."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Robin sat on the bed with Starfire.  
  
"Are you hiding anything from us?"  
  
"Me? Of course not."  
  
"Well, just checking."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Robin..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"there are just so many things I want to tell you."  
  
"How come you won't?"  
  
"Coz...then it would ruin me."  
  
"But..."  
  
_'Before he could speak much more I silenced him with a kiss...'_  
  
-TBC-  
  
**(A/N: As much as I enjoy writing this story coz I like playing with these characters, grabs Robin and Starfire plushie I have to end here coz I'll start a new chappie! Don't 4get to...REVIEW!!!!)**


	3. Secrets Revealed Part One: Beastboy

**Secrets Revealed pt. One: Beastboy**  
  
_'Did I really just kiss Robin, Robin the Boy Wonder? Is he kissing me back? As much as I don't want to I have to stop...'_  
  
Starfire pulled away from Robin.  
  
"Look, I can't do this anymore?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I can't kiss you anymore, look I can't love you anymore either."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I have my reasons, kay. Just wait, you'll understand. Not now though but soon."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"I'm may not be who you think or don't think I am."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Starfire stood up and faced the window.  
  
"Look, she still loves you. That's all I can say."  
  
"Who still loves me?"  
  
"You'll understand in the future."  
  
"I want to understand now."  
  
"As much as I want to love you and vice versa, I just can't. I'd be betraying someone, I never knew her, but still..."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Can you please just leave me alone...please Robin?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to..."  
  
"No. Sorry."  
  
Robin, hurt and confused left the room.  
  
Once he had reached the operations center Cyborg and Beastboy were (once again) playing video games. Raven was reading one of Starfire's new books, the Satanic Verses.  
  
"So..." Raven said "How'd it go with Starfire?"  
  
"We're through."  
  
Suddenly the whole room came to an abrupt halt. Even Cyborg, as he was winning the game, let his car crash.  
  
"Did I hear you right dude?" Beastboy said incredulously  
  
"Yup." And Robin left and went to his room.  
  
The remaining three stared at each other. Cyborg was thinking...  
  
_'Since Starfire came back to life it seems that the team has been breaking down. Do we have serious problems or what?'  
_  
"What're we gonna do now that leaderboy's inspiration dumped him?" Raven said, half to herself half to BB and Cyborg.  
  
"Uhhh...lie down in a corner and rot. If we're lucky it'll actually work." Beastboy said. He was trying to be light hearted but his heart wasn't into it.  
  
"Well, maybe we could try talking to them you know separately. Raven with reason, BB with humor, and me with brotherly advice." Cyborg grinned comically while Rae and BB stared at him.  
  
"Well it's worth a shot." Raven said  
  
"Okay, well how much more 'shots' do we have left." Cyborg said  
  
"By shot you mean chance and not espresso right?" Beastboy replied...  
  
(Raven and Cyborg: Anime sweat dropped)  
  
"Uhhh...riiiiggghhhttt..." Raven said  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Well so, who's first?" Cyborg said to which Raven replied  
  
"Well BB should go first coz he might cheer Starfire up then Cyborg so he can give her options and me so I can give her stuff to use her options to. Same goes with Robin."  
  
The titans seemed to agree but just as BB was going to Star's room she walked out wearing a faded skirt and a black shirt, guitar in hand again. For the first time her hair was tied. Cyborg left with Raven they each went to their rooms. Beastboy, for the first time, was at loss for words.  
  
"So...Starfire. Robin told us that you guys were through..."  
  
"Well, BB, I had no choice."  
  
He didn't know what to say after that...  
  
"So...what do you expect to do?"  
  
"I dunno...you know I don't really belong here."  
  
"Why do you say that? Is it becoz you're an alien?"  
  
"No..."  
  
**'Its hard to be light-hearted when someone's depressed'** BB thought glumly  
  
"Look, I'm here to cheer you up, work with me coz if you don't I'm gonna stick to you until you smile."  
  
"Joy."  
  
"Come on, do something, teach me how to play an instrument like drums...or...or..."  
  
"Give me a drum set and I will..."  
  
"Uuhh...why do I have the sinking feeling I'm not talking to the same Starfire we all know and love?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Uh...what's with the Um? You should know your name right? Hehehehe..."  
  
_'Should I tell him or not?'_  
  
"Starfire? Starfire? Hellooo? Are you still with me?"  
  
"Yeah, about that drum lesson..."  
  
"Okay, but first why did you break up with Robin and who are you?"  
  
"One, I have my reasons and two I'm Starfire duh."  
  
"No you're not, Starfire would never dress in black that's too much a Raven thing to do. Starfire would never listen to the music that you brought and she wouldn't read those kind of books. And lastly, she'd never hurt anybody, especially not Robin. Who the heck are you?"  
  
_'I'm caught; he won't let me be if I don't tell him...'  
_  
"You're the girl in the picture aren't you?"  
  
"Okay you got me...confession time I just woke up in Starfire's body after I died."  
  
"You're dead!!?? So where's Star?"  
  
"In heaven."  
  
"What? I don't get it." BB scratched his head  
  
"Okay, remember a week ago Starfire collapsed?"  
  
"Yeah and?"  
  
"God made me take her place."  
  
"Is she coming back, I mean no offense coz it might be interesting to have you around and you could teach me how to play drums and Robin could be the electric guitar guy, Cyborg could be on bass and Raven could play keyboard and you can sing and play guitar and we'll have a rock band. I always wanted to play in a rock band so can we? Can we? Can we? Huh? Huh? Huh?"  
  
"Um, I don't know if she's coming back and if she does then I have no body to be in so I'm forced to either go to wherever God wants me to go or stay as a ghost here. I'll be cheering your rock band on."  
  
"Awww. Well cna't you stay on Earth as a ghost? Well what's your name anyway?"  
  
"Avi, but as long as the others don't know I'm Starfire. And I don't know, I don't know if I can stay on Earth as a ghost., but hopefully I can"  
  
"I have a confession to make."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was listening to you and Raven talk."  
  
"Oh...so you knew before we talked about this?"  
  
"Guilty as charged."  
  
"So...you want to be in a rock band ey?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Give me a keyboard, a bass and two electric guitars and for you, a drum set. But I don't play bass, or keyboard. I only know the basics of drums coz my best friend taught me and as for guitar, well...I don't think I can face Robin again."  
  
"He'll get over it."  
  
"Yeah. Right."  
  
"Well thanks anyway." And she kissed him on the cheek and pinched it. Soon they were play fighting and messing each other's hair. It was like they were brother and sister when suddenly Robin walked into the room.  
  
"I see you moved on rather fast."  
  
"It's not what it seems dude."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
**-TBC-**

(**A/N: Well? Don't forgets ta review!!!)**


	4. Secrets Revealed Part Two: Cyborg

**A/N: Before I start, I shall be thanxing the peoplez who reviewed so far  
  
bunny133: Yes it will be a RobStar story, of course!  
  
darkfirekitsune990: I'll keep writing until this story is finished.  
  
Seproth: Thanks you Very much...enjoy the stowee!  
  
warprince2000: Of course it is, wouldn't have it any other way. I'll update soon!!! Thanks!!  
  
Jesse: Of course I'll bring Starfire back but not soon, maybe in the later chappies! Yngatz!  
  
kelly: Yay! Thank You! I'll keep writing!  
  
(BTW, there are three SR parts. I'll call Avi by her name in the next chapter. Yays!)**  
  
-On with the Story!!!-  
  
**Secrets Revealed pt.2: Cyborg  
**  
"Uh...does Robin hate me now?"  
  
"No...but he sure hates me."  
  
"He'll understand, but he'll understand when he knows you're definitely not Starfire."  
  
"I can't face him, not after what happened a few minutes ago."  
  
"What happened a few minutes ago?"  
  
"Um, well that's for me to know and for you to find out."  
  
"Hah. Well, Cyborg's next. I'm going to go talk to Robin."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks."  
  
And Beastboy was gone. Once again she picked up her guitar and began to strum.  
  
"Hey, that's not so bad."  
  
"Thanks Cy..."  
  
"Okay, since we're all a family here in Titan Tower, I'm your big bro and I'm here to give you advice. What's up with you anyway? Breaking up with Robin, Black tee shirts, guitar...are you Starfire anyway."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you're talking like a normal human."  
  
Starfire raised an eyebrow...  
  
"Well, meaning you're talking normally."  
  
"Oookaaay...so...."  
  
"First things first, why'd you break up with Robin. I don't think you were thinking."  
  
"Oy. Why does everyone keep asking that question."  
  
"Coz its highly unnatural for you to do."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well coz maybe I'm not Starfire."  
  
"Hmmm. You still have the same slim body, same reddish hair, same voice, but not the same persona. Care to explain."  
  
"Certainly bro...well I'm a ghost...erm...spirit in Star's body. Dig?"  
  
"No...explain further..."  
  
"Well I'm dead..."  
  
"Kay...go on..."  
  
"Well since I'm dead I'm supposed to go to heaven, hell or purgatory."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"But...me and Starfire 'died' at the same time, when she collapsed from the fall she was only supposed to be unconscious but instead she died, well god took her spirit and placed it in heaven and took my spirit and placed it in Star's body. Gets?"  
  
"Uh-huh...amazing, so there is an afterlife."  
  
"Exactly, so advice?" Starfire said and she grinned  
  
"Well, live like you want to but be Starfire at the same time. AS for the Robin thing, just talk to him, tell him you're not Starfire. Is she coming back anyway?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What's your name? Spirit?"  
  
"Hahahaha, funny but no, my name is Avi. I'm bored now."  
  
"Hahaha. Life's like that. Well, I'll get Raven."  
  
"Okay. Bye bro."  
  
_'Raven, the only person who I can freely talk to...she's the one who knew from the start. Yay.'_  
  
As if on cue Raven glided in holding the she borrowed.  
  
"Hi Avi."  
  
"Hi Rave. How's the book?"  
  
"Cool. Have any more?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So everyone knows your identity now?"  
  
"Everyone except Robin."  
  
"Well...that's life."  
  
"So...I hear you're here to tell me what to do..."  
  
"No...not really...I'm just here coz I wanted to ask what the guys said."  
  
"Cy said that I should live life the way I'm comfortable with."  
  
"True."  
  
"And BB said that he wanted to start a rock band."  
  
"He has been banging on stuff since he watched MTV."  
  
"He said that he wants to start a Rock band with Robin as the e. guitarist, Cyborg as the bassist, you as the keyboarder, him on drums and me on lead vocals and lead guitar."  
  
"Reminds me of the time when we were chasing Mad Mod, we looked idiotic."  
  
"Yup. How bout you? Wouldn't you want to be in a rock band?"  
  
"Not my thing. It's a thought, but then...maybe not."  
  
"I did offer to teach him how to play drums, but you have no drum set."  
  
"Goody. Well, once he gets his drum set, if ever, practice downstairs."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to face him sooner or later."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, see ya. I'll be returning the book and CD of Kittie when I'm done with it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And Raven turned and left.  
  
_'Ohhhh...how the hell will I face Robin later? This is shit.'_


	5. Secrets Revealed Part Three: Robin

A/N: I shall try to make a long chapter...thanks for da RevIeWs!!! Like I said, I shall call Avi by her name now. Yay...enjoy!  
  
Secrets Revealed pt.3: Robin  
  
**-That Night At Dinner-**  
  
Everyone was silent except for Beastboy and Cyborg who were occasionally laughing and punching each other. Raven was quietly sitting there watching everything happen. Avi was in an uncomfortable position; she was right in front of Robin.  
  
Avi was trying to eat peacefully but she could feel Robin's eyes, through his mask, boring through her. When she was done, she just sat there. Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven noticed the silence and awkwardness of the situation and they decided that the two should work it out on their own.  
  
"Um, hey BB, I got a new game for the gamestation, you uh wanna play?"  
  
"You did, but you didn't even leave the hou..."  
  
Cyborg and Raven gave him a look that simply said shut up...  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, come on." Before they left Cyborg whispered in Avi's ear  
  
"Good Luck." And the two left.  
  
Raven on the other hand sat there in silence and finished her tea  
  
"Well, I have to meditate now, Star I'm almost done with the book, lemme just burn the CD."  
  
"Okay." Avi replied meekly soon it was just Avi and Robin  
  
"Well I'm done." Robin said coldly.  
  
"Robin, wait, sit, stay, bark....er sorry."  
  
Robin had his back faced to her but he was listening...  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't keep you in the dark for too long so I'll just say it now to avoid any awkwardness later."  
  
He turned slightly  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Well...I'm not Starfire."  
  
"What? Where is she?"  
  
He faced her...  
  
"I'm sorry but I really don't know."  
  
"What? Would you care to explain whoever you are?"  
  
_'I'm tired of retelling my story but if it will get out of this mess...'_  
  
"Okay, I'm Avi okay...I died about a week ago. Around the same time Starfire collapsed. When she collapsed she died from the fall. Instead of both of us going to the afterlife he made her go on and placed me in her place."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"How do I know if what you're saying is true?"  
  
"You just have to learn to trust me, I won't try to replace Starfire I'll just be myself."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, so you're saying you're dead!"  
  
"More or less...siiiiiggghhh"  
  
Robin eyed her skeptically...  
  
"Trust me on this one, look in the cemetery; my name is Aiyana Victoire Yasmine Cicero Farleigh."  
  
"Interesting name."  
  
"Thanks. Believe me now?"  
  
"...yeah...but only coz you're a good kisser."  
  
"Shut up! Seriously."  
  
"...yeah, I trust you."  
  
"Thanks, I need all of you guys' trust."

"Much obliged."  
  
"Well, good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
'At least that went well. I walked to my room and turned out the light. Day one is done.'  
  
**-Next Morning...-**  
  
It was 10:30, all the titans were awake save for one...Avi..  
  
"Dudes, where's Avi! I want to start that drum lesson."  
  
"Drum lesson?" Cyborg said  
  
"Yeah dude, she offered to teach me how to play. Then I can jam with her."  
  
"Oh, so now the tower's gonna be noisier than ever?"  
  
"Wait let me think...hmmm...yup!"  
  
"Then count me in. I can play bass"  
  
"But you don't even play?"  
  
"Neither do you. Besides, I can learn."  
  
"Well, it'll be my rock band, we can call it 'the Beasts!' Yeah that would be cool!"  
  
"No we can call it 'Circuited' that's cool!"  
  
"No that sounds dorky, the Beasts!"  
  
"Circuited!"  
  
"the Beasts!"  
  
"Circuited!"  
  
"the Beasts!"  
  
"Circuited!"  
  
**(Raven and Robin: Anime sweat dropped)**  
  
"the Beas..."  
  
"Good morning ya'll!" Avi said. Her hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a black fitted shirt that said 'Let the Whole World Drop Dead'  
  
Everyone stared at her shirt, Cyborg quirked an eyebrow, Beastboy began to laugh, Raven said "Cool Shirt." And Robin said "You don't really feel that way do you?"  
  
"Sometimes. Don't worry, I always wear black, if not blue or red. Nothing pink thank god!"  
  
"Oookaaay..." and they went on with their lives...  
  
"Well..." Avi said  
  
"Well?" Raven replied  
  
"What do you guys do for fun around here?"  
  
"Kick some serious bad guy ass." Beastboy said as he demonstrated a flying kick and fell  
  
"Oh well, that's Robin's job anyway. "  
  
"Damn right it is."

"I just do the shape-shifting around here."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Video games?" Cyborg said  
  
"Maybe later?"  
  
"Read." (Raven)  
  
"Been there done that."  
  
"How bout we jam!"  
  
"Drum Set?"  
  
"Aw." Beastboy said dejectedly  
  
"Well what do you wanna do?" Robin said  
  
"I dunno, stuff that I used to do."  
  
"And what were they?"  
  
"Ride mechanical bulls, check out the boardwalk, swim in the beach, go to the zoo, check out the mall, extreme sports, make home-made movies and last but not least, go trippin'"  
  
"Well, that seems...entertaining..." Raven said as she looked up from her book.  
  
"Well, you guys are welcome to join me. I'm going."  
  
"Well, it could be interesting. I'm coming." Raven said  
  
"If Raven's going then so am I." Beastboy said, the whole room stared at him.  
  
"What? It's not like anyone else offered to go so I'm siding with Raven. Besides I want to see the mechanical bull and the zoo."  
  
"Well, then I guess I'm going." Robin said.  
  
"Me too." Cyborg said  
  
"Well lets go." and they were out the door.


	6. Boredom busting and the Beauty of It All...

**Kisses and Boredom Busting**  
  
"Okay, what are we gonna do first. We're out the door. Whoopee." Raven said once they had gotten to Jump City.  
  
"How bout we tickle little Raven Waven to put a smile on her facey wacey!" Avi said while she was looking around.  
  
"I don't do cute..." she said while staring at the Tamaranean **(A/N: well sort of.)  
**  
The boys on the other hand were just standing there save for Beastboy who was looking around excitedly...  
  
"What do we do first? Huh? What do we do first?"  
  
"BB..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you high?"  
  
"No but I'm height impaired." (grins)  
  
(Everyone but Beastboy: "Riiiiiiigggghhhht...")  
  
"So what do you wanna do first?"  
  
"Well, why don't we check out the skate park?"  
  
"None of us know how to skate."  
  
"Nice. Okay, how bout the zoo?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then suddenly there was a crack of thunder and it began to rain.  
  
Cyborg ran at full speed to the store across them and stayed under the awning. The rest rushed after him.  
  
"Avi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was this fate or does Mother Nature hate you?"  
  
"Uh...both." And Avi grinned comically and scratched the back of her head.  
  
"So..." Robin said while he looked at his teammates. BB was pouting in a corner. Cyborg was attempting to shield himself from the water while Raven and Avi were arguing about the weather conditions.  
  
**'My Teammates? Do I really consider Avi to be teammate?'** he thought while his teammates were acting like idiots.  
  
"So...you wanna hit the malls?"  
  
This seemed to perk up the titans.  
  
"What about me?" Cyborg said haplessly, "I'm gonna rust."  
  
"Hahahahahahahahha!!! You'll stay there forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever!!!! Yay!! No one will beat ever me in the gamestation." Beastboy began to happy dance in the rain while Avi took out an umbrella  
  
"Sorry Cy, but it's the only one I've got."  
  
Cy looked at the umbrella with disdain, it was blue and purple with flowers.  
  
"Uh...thanks..."  
  
So the fivesome walked to the mall not bothering about the rain much. Suddenly something clicked in Avi's mind.  
  
"Um, there are some woods nearby right?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Raven said "Why?"  
  
"Well perhaps we could dance and party in the rain, I do it all the time."  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME???"  
  
"You'll live."  
  
"Huh? How?"  
  
"Well...I can't let you get wet so wear this raincoat." And with a poof a heavy duty raincoat appeared in her hand.  
  
"Uh...thanks." he said as he put it on. "Uh, how'd you do that?"  
  
"Artistic license of the author, I'm her character and she owns me."  
  
(Crickets chirping.)  
  
"Right, so let's move on!"  
  
So the fivesome followed her and she parted some leaves with her hand and she showed them the place.  
  
"When I was still myself, my boyfriend and I used to go here all the time, swim, party, whatever. Only he; my best friends, Keziah; and Drew, and I knew of this place. Enjoy it while you can, this may be the only time you're gonna see this place."  
  
Even Raven had to admit the place was beautiful. It looked like the place used to be part of a secret garden. There was an angel statuette which was mossy now and there were some butterflies and dragonflies flying around. There were many stone statuettes and there was a huge beautiful fountain. Or that's what it used to be. Near the fountain was a lake with lily pads and a weeping willow tree overhead. Near the lake was a small waterfall which sprayed a fine mist if you were near enough.  
  
"Well you guys, enjoy." And she began to strip off her shirt and pants  
  
"Hey! Not here, there near the bush." Robin said  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Strip somewhere else."  
  
"Oooh, ew you pervs I'm still wearing Star's clothes underneath."  
  
"Oh, whew."  
  
Before any of the boys could say anything more she cannon balled into the water wetting the rest of the team.  
  
Once she had dove under she went back to the surface and spat out some water. Everyone was looking at her weirdly.  
  
"What! Are you guys going to do anything or what. I didn't drag you here to watch me enjoy myself. Cy, don't worry, that raincoat can leave you dry even here. Like I said, artistic license."  
  
They all shot glances at each other...  
  
"Well," Beastboy said "You only live once!" and he took off his shirt and jumped in.  
  
"Hey this place is cool! Come on!" He said before Avi dunked him into the water.  
  
"It does look...gulp...fun." Raven said "Oh what the Hell." She said and she took off her cloak and jumped in.  
  
"You guys coming in?"  
  
"Um..." Cyborg said. He still looked mistrustful of the water, inviting yet deadly...  
  
"Look if you don't want to come into the water than, then, then ummm I'll cry...."  
  
(Everyone but Avi: Anime sweatdropped)  
  
"Really?" Robin said, challenging her  
  
"Ummm..." she began to look teary  
  
"Avi?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Avi?"  
  
"Waaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!" and the tears began to fall...  
  
"Okay, okay I'm getting in."  
  
"I want Cyborg too!" she sniffled  
  
"Okay, okay we're-gaaaaah!!!" Avi had grabbed Robin's ankle and pulled him in and then she and Beastboy pulled Cyborg in.  
  
"There see, how's the water."  
  
"Hey, I'm not rusting nor am I short circuiting." And he began to challenge Beastboy to a swimming race. Raven on the other hand was paddling lazily around the surface.  
  
"Told ya! How 'bout you Robin. Is the Boy Wonder Wrong?"  
  
"Alright, the water's great already. Will you let me enjoy it without you."  
  
"Ouch...but NO!! Hahahahaha!"  
  
(In the background... Beastboy: [singsongy] I beat Cyborg, I beat Cyborg!  
  
Cyborg: No fair you turned into a fish!"  
  
Beastboy: Live with it. Maha!)  
  
Raven: Hey check look, I'm having fun and keeping my emotions in tow! Yay me!  
  
Statue blows up  
  
Raven: Hmph, oh well.)  
  
"Come on Robin, when it comes to fun don't be such a killjoy."  
  
"Okay, so then I challenge you to a water fight."  
  
"Alrighty then..."  
  
"Well, you take the first...hey!"  
  
She giggled, before he could finish his sentence she had splashed him on the face.  
  
"Hahaha! I see your reflexes need some work." Avi said smugly  
  
"Oh Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah! I beat Robin! I beat Robin I beat...glub, glub, glub" he had dunked her into the water...  
  
"I beat Avi, I beat Avi!"  
  
"Shaddup."  
  
Soon after they were all good and they got out of the water and put their clothes back on. Save for Robin and Cyborg who were pulled into the water.  
  
"Okay Avi, water time's over now what?" Cyborg said  
  
"I dunno, we dry off I suppose..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The rain stopped, I guess we can sit out here and enjoy the sunshine."  
  
"Okay..." so they lied down in the grass enjoying the beauty of their secret place. In fact some of them were falling asleep. It was a peaceful moment until Beastboy broke the silence.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Right. Well are ya'll dry?"  
  
"Uh yeah."  
  
"I guess we can now check out the mechanical bull."  
  
"But I'm hungry."  
  
"Well that's good coz the bull's in a rib shack."  
  
"But I'm a vegetarian!!!!"  
  
"Have a salad."  
  
"........."  
  
"Well no arguments lets go!" So like little sheep they followed Avi who led them to the rib shack.  
  
"Uh...we're here."  
  
There was quite a number of people there. Most of them were in cowboy duds.  
  
"I feel so out of place." Beastboy moaned  
  
"Uh...do you need that poof?"  
  
He nodded "uh-huh..."  
  
And with a poof they were all dressed like that.  
  
"Uh...boy that's freaky."  
  
"Friends, feast your eyes on the Beast."  
  
"You called?"  
  
"Not you...this is the mechanical bull. The idea is to stay on. Dig?"  
  
"It looks scary." BB said while looking at the bull with disdain.  
  
"I know, that's why it's so cool." But the titans still looked doubtful  
  
Avi went up to the guy working the machine  
  
"Hey, my friends and I want to try the machine. Is there anyone else in line?"  
  
"Not since last week when the champion was thrown off."  
  
"Cool. So guys who's first."  
  
No one bothered...  
  
"Aw come on, you're superheroes. Okay, I'll go first."  
  
"You? Li'l missy this is only for the big boys."  
  
Avi tied her red hair back and stared at him. She smiled smugly and said  
  
"For the big boys eh? Then you're dealing with one of them."  
  
"Hop on...I'll be laughing when you fall."  
  
"Then you're gonna keep it in for a dang long time." So Avi got on the bull which bucked and rocked in every which way while the titans watched in excitement and fear.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Avi said once she had been bucked off into a pile of hay, "I gotta do that again. Who wants to give it a shot?"  
  
Cyborg spoke up "I'll do it!" he stepped forward and barely lasted two seconds on the bull.  
  
"Uh who's next?"  
  
"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Beastboy ran up to the bull and got threw off almost immediately.  
  
"Ah well, Robin?"  
  
"Alright..." and so he got on. He stayed on almost as long as Avi.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Aw come on! Its fun!"  
  
"I don't do fun."  
  
"Oh please!" but Avi's pleading was interrupted when a waitress said  
  
"Titans, party of five!" They got a table next to the door. Cyborg was at the head of the table when he caught sight of a young blond haired waitress.  
  
"Uh...Avi, order for me, gotta go." And he went to the young girl who was on break. Raven was seated across Beastboy. Avi and Robin were seated across each other. She was looking at the menu when she heard three menus slap closed.  
  
"So ya'll know what you want now?" she said with a fake southern accent.  
  
"Nope, except for BB, you're ordering for us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Haven't eaten here before."  
  
"I'm having a salad. Yay!"  
  
"Okay, waitress! Over here please." Then a waitress zipped over there.  
  
"Oh, um well we'd like to order a...holy shit! Oh no..." and Avi buried her face in her hands.  
  
The three titans and the waitress swiveled their heads around to see a tall guy with dreadlocks come in along with a petite brown haired girl. She looked quite like a pixie. But it really wasn't anything out of the ordinary. One by one they turned around back to their original positions.  
  
"Avi who was that...wha?" but she was gone.  
  
**-TBC-  
  
(A/N: Well? Review!!! I bet ya'll are dying to know what the problem is...well hindi naman. REVIEW!!!!)**


End file.
